Meiyerditch
|membros = Sim |reino = Moritânia |banco = 0 |altar = 0 |obeliscos = 0 |música = Lamento de Meiyerditch |líder = Lorde Drakan |teleporte = Medalhão de Drakan |guildas = |raça = Vampiros (governantes), Humanos |mapa = }} Meiyerditch é a maior cidade de Moritânia e parte da região de Sanguinesti. Meiyerditch é a segunda maior cidade de Gielinor, a seguir a Prifddinas, e a maior em termos de número de edifícios. História Meiyerditch já foi uma próspera cidade habitada por humanos e Icyenes. No entanto, devido à ajuda de Lorde Drakan na queda de Zaros, o agora novo deus Zamorak permitiu que Drakan atacasse Hallowvale. A batalha foi difícil e os Icyene detinham poderes especiais que podiam ferir os vampiros, mas Lorde Drakan acabou por sair vitorioso devido ao rapto de Ascertes, o marido da Rainha Efaritay. Lorde Drakan forçou Efaritay a render-se, mas antes disso ela conseguiu levar o seu filho, Safalaan, para um lugar seguro, que se tornou o alvo principal de um dos vampiros mais perigosos sob controlo de Drakan, Vanstrom Klause. O poder do Lorde Drakan rapidamente se espalhou por toda a Hallowvale até que toda a região lhe pertencia. Os poderes dos Icyene deixaram um legado, conhecido como a Árvore de Inflamadeira. Devido à sua natureza de mudança de forma, a defesa dos vampiros de prever os ataques não funciona nela, fazendo com que a árvore seja uma ótima forma de lutar contra eles. Estando os vampiros impossibilitados de se livrar da árvore, Lowerniel mandou construir um arboreto extremamente bem-protegido em redor da árvore. Depois do Lorde Drakan ter tomado Meiyerditch como sua, a cidade tornou-se num geto, dividido em seis distritos. Governando-a a partir do Castelo Drakan em Darkmeyer, que foi separada de Meiyerditch, o poder de Lorde Drakan sob a área é praticamente absoluto. A agora-renomeada Meiyerditch rapidamente se transformou numa zona para largar os humanos capturados (nenhum Icyene sobreviveu), que agora são cultivados como gado para a recolha de sangue. Vários humanos tentaram escapar, tais como Lantania e Sialathin, mas muito poucos conseguiram. O estudo de Hemalquimia num laboratório secreto, que fora criado para investigar novas formas de cultivar mais sangue, foi acidentalmente descoberto que os vampiros não necessitam de sangue para sobreviver, descoberta essa que levou ao encerramento do laboratório e requeriu alto sigilo entre os vampiros envolvidos. O único grupo de resistência, os Myreques, continua a lutar contra Drakan a partir de dentro da cidade. Uma vez que o grupo dá esperança às pessoas da cidade, erradica-los é um objetivo mais importantes da Casa Drakan. O laboratório, apesar de ter sido isolado, foi descoberto pelos Myreques. Mesmo não havendo mais experimentos, existem várias provas das atrocidades lá cometidas anteriormente. Vários corpos mutilados de humanos podem ser encontrados presos em dispositivos de restrição. right|thumb|Meiyerditch visto a partir dos seus muros. right|thumb|250px|A costa de Meiyerditch. left|thumb|100px|Mapa dos seis distritos de Meiyerditch. Eventualmente, um recruta dos Myreques conseguiu matar Lorde Drakan, fazendo com que a sua irmã Vanéscula tomasse posse do seu lugar, depois de ter assassinado Ranis durante os eventos de Ramos de Darkmeyer. Vanéscula tomou grandes passos para garantir que a cidade permanece sob seu poder, tendo até mesmo tentado atacar Misthalin para conseguir mais cidadão para darem o dízimo. No entanto o mesmo recruta de antes pára os seus planos de invasão, e ela aceita de má vontade fazer uma aliança com Varrock. De acordo com Veliaf Hurtz, que veio assim que descobriu que o seu amigo Safalaan ainda estava vivo, voltou para a cidade para se tornar o seu concelheiro. Os novos líderes têm trabalhado arduamente para melhorar a vida no geto, mas os seus esforços só vão ser visíveis daqui a vários anos. Chegando a Meiyerditch Existem 4 formas de chegar a Meiyerditch: frame|Um jogador andando pelos telhados de Meiyerditch. # Através de Rottemburgo usando um barco na costa a sul de Rottemburgo (não está marcado no mapa). Necessário ter iniciado a missão . Esta é a rota mais lenta da lista. # Através do Abismo para se teleportar para o Altar do sangue, e depois usando o portal para teleportar para as Masmorras de Meiyerditch. Apanhe o caminho para leste e corra até chegar ao fim do túnel. Esta é a rota mais rápida mas também a mais perigosa, e requer que a missão esteja concluída. # Começando em Canifis, desça o alçapão para entrar nos Túneis de Meiyerditch. A partir daí, entre na sala da Tumba de Ivandis (primeira caverna a leste), e use a pequena caverna a sul da entrada da tumba para entrar nas Masmorras de Meiyerditch. Depois use o atalho da parede arqueada, que conecta os Túneis dos Myreques aos Túneis de Meiyerditch. Chegue ao fim dos túneis para aparecer em Meiyerditch. Uma grande parte da missão e nível 65 em são necessários para usar esta rota. # Teleporte-se usando o Medalhão de Drakan, obtido durante . A opção de se teleportar para a Base dos Myreque de Meiyerditch (ou para as Masmorras de Meiyerditch) fica disponível depois de ser modificado por Safalaan durante a missão. É necessário ter iniciado a missão para poder entrar na cidade. A primeira coisa em que qualquer aventureiro repara é que a cidade é patrulhada por vampiros. Eles são criaturas invencíveis a menos que sejam atacados com uma Ivandis flail, por isso não é aconcelhável tentar ataca-los. Se eles pedirem por um dízimo de sangue, é possível escolher entre dar-lhes um pouco de sangue ou de os distrair. Falhar em distraí-los (ou pagando o dízimo) irá remover 60 pontos vitais. Durante a missão o jogador irá receber uma nova opção de ser enviado para a mina para minerar 15 minérios de Daeyalt em vez de pagar o dízimo de sangue, que deixa o jogador bastante perto do Esconderijo dos Myreque sem precisar de usar o curso de agilidade. Depois de grande parte da missão estar concluída, os jogadores podem atacar os vampiguardas usando o Mangual de Ivandis. Uma vez na zona principal da cidade o jogador vai encontrar os cidadãos, crianças, cães de rua, e gatos de Meiyerditch. Também existem vários vampiros juvenis à espera do jogador, mas não são agressivos. Também existem vampiros juvenatos a gaurdar o grande edifício (atualmente inacessível) do lado a leste da fronteira da zona sul de Meiyerditch. Navegando por Meiyerditch Meiyerditch é uma das maiores cidades de RuneScape, e vários jogadores encontram dificuldade em navegar pela cidade devido às ruínas e barricadas. Algumas coisas que podem ajudar são: * Chave do atalho - depois de concluir a missão , o jogador recebe esta chave para o ajudar a navegar mais rapidamente pela cidade. Exitem várias portas marcadas com o símbolo da chave espalhadas pela cidade. * Vampiros - os jogadores podem usar os vampiros para seu benefício. Se o jogador é parado por um vampiro, é possível escolher a opção de ser enviado para a mina. Depois de chegar à mina, basta minerar 15 minérios de Daeyalt para sere libertado na zona norte da cidade. Este método é eficiente para chegar à zona norte de Meiyerditch e a Darkmeyer. * Roupa de vampiro - vendida pelo Negociante Sven, permite ao jogador "se misturar", fazendo com que seja parado menos vezes pelos vampiros. * Roupa de cidadão - serves the same purpose as vyrewatch clothing, but costs less and is slightly less efficient. They allow the player to appear as a normal citizen, lessening the chances of being picked out for tithing. Figuras * Lowerniel Drakan - Governante impiedoso da Moritânia. * Vanéscula Drakan - Membro da família Drakan. * Sarius Guile - Servo de Vanéscula Drakan. * Ranis Drakan - Membro da família Drakan. * Vanstrom Klause - Suserano vampriro impiedoso que deseja destruir os Myreques. Membro da família Drakan. * Safalaan - Líder da ordem dos Sanguinesti dos Myreques. * Vertido Sefalatis - Membro da ordem dos Sanguinesti dos Myreques. * Negociante Sven - Gere o mercado negro em Meiyerditch. * Cidadões meiyerditchianos - os habitantes do geto, cultivados pelo seu sangue. * Uma criança meiyerditchiana - Como os habitantes, mas mais pequeno. * Velho Ral - um sábio de certa forma. Curiosidades * Sanguinesti é uma referência à palavra sanguine ("sanguíneo", significando uma associação com sangue), explicando a conexão desta zona com sangue. * É possível ouvir trovoada em certas partes do Castelo de Drakan. * Depois do lançamento de Ramos de Darkmeyer, os níveis de altura na zona sul de Meiyerditch foram severamente deslocados, causando glitches visuais nas casas e paredes nessa linha. * Alguns balde e baldes de água podem ser encontrados dentro de algumas das casas. Tentar pegar um gera a mensagem "Não quero chegar perto disso! Cheira mal!" Adicionalmente, tentar usar garra telecinética num dos baldes resulta na mensagem "Não quero gastar runas a pegar esse objeto." Os baldes são usados como sanitas. * Em , o terreno do palácio de Efaritay foi relevado depois de permanecer desconhecido por 6 anos. Meiyerditch glitch visual.png|Casas destruídas por causa do glitch. Músicas Músicas desbloqueadas neste lugar: * O último barraco - Zona costeira * Lamento de Meiyerditch - Zona norte * Noite do vampiro - Proximidades do Castelo Drakan * Darkmeyer - Na parede perto da torre a sudoeste do Castelo Drakan Missões * * * * nl:Meiyerditch fi:Meiyerditch pl:Meiyerditch